


Starsky's Lover: a Romance

by Jen Hall (Greenlady)



Series: Twenty/Twenty [8]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Jen%20Hall
Summary: The beginning of the relationship between Starsky and Hutch from Hutch's POV. 'Academy' from Hutch's side, in other words.I am still writing the story of their first case in 'Combat', but I needed a break from rape and murder.  I'll get back to it shortly.





	Starsky's Lover: a Romance

He was the sexiest man Ken Hutchinson had ever seen. 

The first thing he noticed about David Starsky was his beautiful dark blue eyes, striking in his handsome tanned face. Then his hair – a wild gypsy mop that he longed to tangle his fingers in and get trapped there forever more. 

But then, his body. Oh, God. His body. David Starsky’s body gave him wet dreams from which he longed never to wake. But wake he must, because life was not like that. Life was not a dream in which beautiful men made love to Ken Hutchinson and called him ‘Darling’ while they did so. Real life was… Ken Hutchinson’s life was real, and it was not like his dreams, that was all. Real life was men who fucked him and left him. He needed to realize that fact, to turn off the silly dreams that could never come true and get down to business.

His business was to become a cop. Not David Starsky’s lover. He wondered if they might be friends though. He hadn’t had a friend since Sweet Alice. She had been a friend, even though he had paid her to do so. That kind of relationship was safest. 

Sweet Alice had shown him how to make love to women so well they never noticed he really wasn’t into women. 

His wife had been paid to marry him, to certify him heterosexual for just long enough to escape his parents’ clutches. He really shouldn’t hate her for that, but Ken Hutchinson was no saint, and he couldn’t help his feelings.

That was the whole problem with his life, he thought. He couldn’t control his feelings and emotions. God knows he tried. When he learned the truth about his marriage to Van – all the truth, God help him – and some parts of that truth he still couldn’t think about without wanting to slit his wrists, and no! He mustn’t do that because his life might still hold value and purpose. 

David Starsky seemed to know something about value and purpose. At first, he appeared to be a joker, but that appearance was, if not fake, certainly not the entirety of his being and essence. He laughed easily. Hutch had trouble smiling. He exuded power and intent without breaking a sweat. Hutch had to work himself up to ordering people around the way a cop must do at times. Perhaps if they got to know each other, Starsky could give him a few clues?

How to ask, though, without looking weak and clueless? And Hutch knew that would be difficult because he was weak and clueless, at least about things that mattered. Relationships. Relationships were the most important things to Hutch. He longed for friends, for a lover, for a family. These things would always elude him because he didn’t understand how they worked, and it was his own fault. He was always making mistakes. But he could hide his mistakes if he worked at it.

Vanessa was a beautiful intelligent woman. She’d been paid to marry him, yes, but she told him she would never have married him otherwise. She told him his parents had offered her a bonus if she gave them a grandchild, but even for money she wouldn’t have his kid. God, yes, that was unbelievably crass, but it still hurt. If a woman wouldn’t have his baby for money, what hope was there for an ordinary relationship with anyone who wasn’t so avaricious? 

After he broke up with Van and told his parents to go to Hell – he knew about Hell, having lived there for some time, and could point them in the right direction – he decided to change his life entirely. Sweet Alice had disappeared without a trace. He had no ties to Minnesota or Harvard left. He headed west and met David Starsky.

The first time they met, those dark eyes had pinned him like a moth to a display board. He hadn’t been able to move or breathe. Starsky had asked him a question, and he couldn’t remember what he said to save his life ten seconds later. Starsky didn’t seem to mind, but probably because he considered him too stupid to…but no! Starsky wasn’t unkind or supercilious. That was only his damaged soul speaking, based on his experiences with his parents and their friends.

Starsky wasn’t anything like his parents or their friends. Or like Van. Starsky was warm and funny. Hutch watched him from the shadows, admiring the way he moved and laughed and talked. Perhaps if he’d been like Starsky his parents might have loved him?

Hutch wasn’t sure, though. Something whispered to him that Starsky was like him. Gay, or at least Bi. He wasn’t sure why he thought so, because the man hadn’t given him any signs so far. If he was Gay, he was a real passion fruit, though. Tough and masculine, but not in any kind of stereotypical macho way. He was graceful, and funny. He didn’t seem to care what other people thought of him, but he did seem to care about other people. 

Two nights after their term at the Academy started, Hutch woke up after his second wet dream about Starsky. He was sure he’d heard Starsky’s voice speaking endearments and vows of love that would never ring in Hutch’s waking ears, he knew that much, but the dream had been so beautiful. 

He got up to change his pajama bottoms and heard someone coming down the hall past his door. He opened the door a crack, just enough to see Starsky dance down the hall toward his own room. The man had been out rather late. Something about the way he moved hinted to Hutch that he’d been out on the town and had picked someone up for sex. Lucky person, whoever they were. Starsky had reached his door and turned in a graceful dance move. As he turned he saw Hutch watching. He grinned and did a sexy shimmer, like a belly dancer. Grinned again, giving Hutch a look that was difficult to analyze. A kind of approval? A come on? Hutch wasn’t sure, and he hated not to be sure about anything, even what some guy he barely knew meant by the way he looked at him. But then Starsky went into his own room and closed the door.

Over the next few days they met in the usual classes. They’d been paired up in martial arts classes, and Hutch had gotten to put his hands on that lithe body enough times to know he really did want it. Starsky gave no signs of reciprocating, but Hutch hadn’t expected him to.

Then one night about a week into classes Hutch was waylaid by a couple of other cadets in the lounge. Cathy and Mark were a couple, but they also liked to engage in threesomes, which made no sense to Hutch. The concept of being unfaithful to your lover was foreign to him. In his opinion, loyalty and faithfulness were vital in a relationship. If you didn’t want to be loyal and faithful, you should just be a free agent. There was nothing wrong with that. There was something very wrong with wanting to have your cake and eat it too.

But then he wasn’t any good at relationships, so maybe he was the one who had it all wrong. 

Anyway, Cathy and Mark wanted him to join one of their little soirees, and Hutch would rather have gone dumpster diving in a leper colony. Starsky came up to rescue him with some wild story about him promising to teach him Spanish. When he sent the Threesome Twosome packing, Hutch expected him to make some kind of crass pass of his own, and thus spoil all Hutch’s lovely fantasies. Instead….

Instead they’d gone out to dinner, and Starsky was a wonderful date. Kind and generous. He had treated Hutch like a prince. He had chosen the restaurant, but it was a great place to eat. Then they’d gone to a club to dance, and Starsky had paid the cover charge like it was his privilege. Hutch got to hold Starsky in his arms, his warm body pressed against his own as they danced. His gorgeous hair was within reach and Hutch couldn’t stop himself from touching it just a little. Starsky hadn’t objected. 

Hutch couldn’t figure out what was happening at first. Then he realized – he was being courted. No one had ever done such a thing before, but he recognized the phenomenon from romantic movies and novels. That was when he found himself spiraling down into a dream state, something he hadn’t allowed to happen in years. He couldn’t think. He could barely breathe. All he wanted to do was continue to live in this beautiful world that Starsky was creating for him. What terrible mistake might he make now, which would destroy everything? 

Starsky murmured something about how they should go home, and all seemed well. But on the drive back – Hutch was in ecstasy, being driven by this beautiful man who made him feel like a worthwhile person – on the way back to the campus, suddenly Starsky had parked the car, and said something about the date going on long enough. Hutch was nearly frozen in terror, wondering what he’d done wrong this time. But Starsky had drawn him down into a magical wood. A lovely sylvan park with tall live oaks overhead and the moon shining through the branches. And then his warm mouth was on his cock, and the sweetness of his tongue was stroking and stroking, and he just relaxed into Starsky’s arms.

Later that night, after Starsky made one more dream come true, he couldn’t stop himself from sharing his fantasies about them living together, half expecting Starsky to laugh. Instead, the man agreed. 

And that was how he became Starsky’s lover.


End file.
